fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryder Drizzgul
Ryder is an S-Class mage working for the guild Nirvana's Peace. Ryder works as a member of the team Drizzgul Duo with his younger sister, Tu'La. Ryder is also a male model for Sorcerer's Magazine. Ryder uses a form of Take Over Magic, Phantom Soul to be exact. Ryder is really masterful in this magic form. Appearance Ryder usually wears a semi-formal black jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath it. He prefers dark blue jeans along with a black belt. Ryder also dons a silver necklace that resembles a ghost head that's on fire. Ryder's hair is flat and messy, as it tends to get completely ruined when he enters any of his Take Over forms. Ryder also has a communication lacrima imbued in his jacket, this way he can contact his sister when needed. Personality Ryder is a gentleman first and foremost, Ryder is strictly against mistreatment and disrespect, something he views as cowardly. Ryder is also overprotective of his sister and guild mates. Ryder has gone to extreme lengths to protect his allies, even taking a direct hit from Gagan's Whirlwind Scythe for his guild mate. Ryder is also against self doubt, as he thinks true weakness only comes from one's self doubt in themselves, encouraging all his guild mates to speak highly of themselves and each other all together. Ryder also has a more dark side to his personality. Ryder, as a product of his magic, is a paranormal fanatic. Ryder, due to his many experiences with phantoms, is extremely spooky when he has to be and always has some amazing ghost stories up his sleeve. Ryder tends to hide truths at times, although he doesn't lie, he merely doesn't explain thoroughly. Ryder takes his position very seriously, holding it up to the highest grace. He will never let anyone tarnish the name of Nirvana's Peace, and will take it upon himself to deal with it. Ryder is also shown to be merciless as times, be it for a job request, or because the person really deserved it, Ryder leaves nothing half way done, unless someone can talk him out of it. He also isn't afraid to have blood on his hands, even though he may hide his actions later, he wouldn't hesitate for a second if he is ordered to kill someone by order of job or because someone insist on him ending their life. History Ryder grew up within the town of Parshva, helping his family out on the farm. Ryder was 3 years old when his sister Tu'La came along. Ryder and his sister often passed time by playing with the farm animals, who all of them were greatly attached to. Ryder joined Nirvana's Peace at age 16. He joined fellow guild mate Erika on a mission up a mountain, where they encountered a phantom, and Ryder's first soul to add to his collection. After the mission Ryder boasted about his magic, being encouraged to practice in it and become the strongest mage he possibly could. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Take Over: Phantom Soul: '''Phantom Soul magic is a variation of magic which involves the usage of phantom/ghost. The user takes on both some features and abilities of the phantom in use. This magic isn't limited to a single type of phantom as dragon or god phantoms can be used by this magic as well, giving it a larger versatility than other forms of Take Over. * '''Jokull: Jokull is an ice phantom who died while traveling up an icy mountain. This phantom's face isn't visible due to a large hat that covers a mass majority of the phantoms face, other than it's mouth. This form also sports a long snow white top that vaguely resembles a dress. While in this form, Ryder gains a resistance to all forms of Ice Magic, as well as superhuman speed, and the ability to use Ice-Make and Ice magic ** Ice-Make: '''A form of molding magic that involves the usage of the Ice element. The user can shape ice at will into whatever it's needed for in any situation. *** '''Ice-Make Kunai: '''Ryder molds a kunai made of ice to throw slash his opponent with. In conjuction with his superhuman speed in this form, he can make some devastating attacks. *** '''Ice-Make Shuriken: '''Ryder molds a shuriken made of ice to launch at the opponent. Ryder can change the shurikens size, however the larger he makes it, the more energy it takes. *** '''Ice-Make Chain: '''Ryder creates a chain made of ice to attack his target with, this chain can be used to grab an enemy, tightly wrapping them around the target's limbs. He can also use the chain on his target to whip them into submission. *** '''Ice-Make Ball: '''Ryder molds a ball of ice with his magic, while this spell has little offense purpose, he can mix it with other spells in his arsenal to create more offensive attacks. He can also encase targets in the ice ball. **** '''Ice-Make Ball 'n Chain: '''By mixing his '''Ice-Make Ball '''and his '''Ice-Make Chain, Ryder can wrap a target's limbs, preferably legs, and using the ball as a weight, he can slower their movement or completely immobilize them. **** Ice-Make Wrecking Ball: 'Another usage of '''Ice-Make Ball '''and '''Ice-Make Chain '''instead using it as a wrecking ball, with the ball being used to cause mass destruction and the chain being used to swing the ball around at the target. *** '''Ice-Make Circular Saw Blade: '''Ryder molds a Circular Saw Blade made of ice and swings it forth to slice anything standing before him. The Blade can move along the ground in a similar fashion to a tire. *** '''Ice-Make Hand Blade: '''Ryder molds a Hand Blade made of ice around his entire hand, coating it like a glove. Using it as a sword, but more of an extension of his body, he slices down targets. This blade is strong enough to slice through some magical projectiles, sending them off course in the aftermath. ** '''Ice Magic: '''As the name suggest, this magic allows the user to generate and manipulate Ice to fight with. *** '''Ice Surfing: '''Ryder summons ice behind him to further enhance his already superhuman speed in this state, the ice can also freeze anyone who gets in Ryder's path, however the ice is fairly easy to break free from. *** '''Icicle: '''Ryder summons an icicle that he launches at his target at maximum speed. The velocity and piercing force of this spell is enough to impale someone if they can't guard it in time. **** '''Icicle Barrage: '''Ryder summons multiple icicles and launch them at his target in rapid succession. *** '''Ice Shards: '''Ryder draws a magic circle that releases multiple sharp shards made of ice at his target. *** '''Sub-Zero Body: '''Ryder drops the temperature of his body to extremely cold temperatures, freezing whatever body part comes in contact with his body. This spell wears off after 5 minutes ** '''Ice Resistance: ' Due to the standards in which Jokull perished, the phantom has gained a natural resistance to Ice, making all forms of ice magic 25% less effective. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Ryder is able to move at astonishing speeds while in this form. Ryder seems to teleport at the speed he moves in this form, which works well with the large amount of spells he has that are based upon speed/quantity rather than sheer power. * '''Betsalel: Betsalel is the phantom of a dark mage who was banished to a shadow realm for treason. This phantom has no true appearance, only being visible as a "shadow with mass" appearing as dark as the shadows itself. However the phantom has visible royal purple eyes. While in this form, Ryder can use Darkness Magic as well as Shadow Magic. ** Darkness Magic: 'Darkness magic is the physical manifestation of negative emotion. The user can use this magic for extremely destructive capabilities. *** '''Dark Capriccio: '''Ryder releases a green wave of energy from his hand. While the spell is meant for offensive purposes such a destroying defenses, Ryder can also use it as a whip to decimate enemies. *** '''Dark Barrier: '''Ryder summons a barrier made of dark energy to block enemy projectiles. *** '''Dark Deflect: '''Ryder can deflect incoming projectiles with this spell, however he must have a high focus on the projectile in order for the spell to work properly. *** '''Dark Gravity: '''Ryder changes the gravity in a specific area to make everything in the radius fall to the ground. *** '''Orbs of Darkness: '''Ryder unleashes multiple green orbs that explode upon Ryder's command. ** '''Shadow Magic: '''As the name suggest, this magic allows the user to manipulate shadows for offensive or defensive purposes. *** '''Knuckle Shadow: '''Ryder summons a magic circle that unleashes several knuckles made of shadows to strike his target. *** '''Guard Shadow: ' Ryder manipulates multiple shadows to block incoming attacks. The defensive power of this spell depends on the amount of shadows available for the user to manipulate. *** '''Shadow Orochi: '''Ryder draws a magic circle that unleashes multiple shadow snakes that bite his opponent. *** '''Shadow Animate: '''Ryder animates either his or the opponents shadow to fight for him. While using his own shadow, Ryder is unable to use his Shadow Body spell. The shadows can use their counter parts magic, however they are only 30% as powerful of the actual person. *** '''Shadow Body: '''Ryder becomes one with the shadows, allowing him to move at high speeds, he can also pass through walls and extremely tight spaces in this state, making it most useful for transportation. * '''Dynadin: Dynadin is the phantom of a deceased knight of Ishgar. While in this form Ryder takes on this appearance of the phantom, as well as the armor the knight passed away in. The armor is silver all over, with the Ishgar emblem sealed on the breastplate. A large black blade is also available for Ryder's use in this form. Ryder gains superhuman strength and is able to use Sword Magic in conjuction with the large blade. ** Sword Magic: '''One of the most common magics, as the name suggest, focuses on swords. The user utilizes swords as a medium for magical attacks. *** '''Moonlight Slash: '''Ryder engulfs the blade in magical energy and then slashes the target with maximum force. This spell is only usable at night. This spell leeches a small amount of the target's magic power and gives it to Ryder. *** '''Shining Edge: '''This spell functions in a similar fashion to Moonlight Slash, however it can only be used during the day and it applies a burning effect to the target. *** '''Descending Punishment: '''Ryder jumps high into the air over his target and comes crashing down at maximum force. This spell causes the ground around the crash zone to shake, causing surrounding occupants to lose their balance as well as pressuring rocks to rise up from the ground on impact. *** '''Cyclone Blade: '''Ryder engulfs the blade in magic energy and then spins in a circle at mach-speed, slicing his opponent and knocking them back with each strike. *** '''Sword Pressure: '''A basic but extremely useful technique. The user swiftly swings their sword forward. The speed combined with the force of the swing causes the wind to take a sharp edge, seemingly making it appear that Ryder is manipulating wind. This technique is used to attack enemies out of the swords range. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Ryder posses unbelievable strength in this form, capable of swinging the massive blade as if it was a light dagger. ** '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Ryder gains extensive expertise with swords once he enters this form, not only can he use his sword with amazing skill, but he can also tell what kinda of force is needed to rival a certain type of blade. * '''Gagan-Vihari: Gagan is a former enemy of Ryder's in whom he was ordered to eliminate on the spot. In this form, Gagan's feminine appearance becomes more masculine with Ryder now being in possession of her body. Ryder's hair turns Artic Blue while in this form, he also sports a grey open shirt that reveals his chest as well as black pants. He also gains the ability to fly via wings on his back. Ryder is capable of using Wind and Air Magic while in this form. ** '''Wind Magic: '''The user can generate and manipulate the air around them at will to unleash high offense abilities *** '''Whirlwind: '''Ryder summons a powerful whirlwind that pulls in surrounding targets, holding them in place for a second attack. The only way to escape the whirlwind is to move faster than it, which is 112mph. The whirlwind can also be destroyed by sending an attack into the eye of the whirlwind. *** '''Tornado: '''Ryder summons a massive tornado that pulls in targets and causes high damage, before dispersing, it launches everything inside into to sky, likely to send them crashing down. *** '''Storm Shred: '''Ryder draws a magic circle that releases several blades of wind at the target. *** '''Shredding Funnel: '''A small spiral of wind that encases the target and can cause high levels of pain. *** '''Gale Force Wind: '''Ryder gestures his hand forwards, sending high speed wind pressing against the target. Holding them against a wall keeping them held in place. ** '''Air Magic: '''Allows the user to manipulate the air around them and use it as a weapon. *** '''Aerial: '''Ryder creates a dome of low oxygen levels that suffocates whatever is inside. *** '''Aerial Shot: '''Ryder manipulates the air around surrounding objects and fires them at the target. *** '''Aerial Levitation: '''Ryder manipulates the air around themselves, a target or ally, and creates a dome that causes them to ascend into the air. ** '''Flight: '''Ryder is capable of flight via the wings he possesses in this form '''Mountainous Amounts Of Magic Power: '''Ryder possesses massive amounts of magic power, being one of the few members in his guild with enough magic power to activate the Equilibrium device. His magic power also gave him the guild nickname Nirvana's Helm. '''Keen Intellect: '''Ryder has proven himself capable of deciphering ancient runes that even professional scholars couldn't figure out. Ryder is also quick at figuring out solutions to enemy tactics. '''Superhuman Durability: '''Ryder has shown capable of tanking enemy attacks, being able to battle Gagan-Vihari even after he had taken a lethal blow from her only minutes prior. '''Mediocre Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Although Ryder can handle most people in hand-to-hand combat, it isn't a skill he directly prides himself on. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Take Over User Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:S class mage Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Nirvana's Peace Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character